


King Of The Jungle

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Comfort Sex, Depressed Orihara Izaya, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Orihara Izaya, Hurt/Comfort, Ill add more shit as i go, M/M, Orihara Izaya Needs a Hug, Protective Heiwajima Shizuo, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The phone beeped, and a robotic voice began to play the recorded message. “You have three new voice messages.” A pause, but only for a second. “Press zero to listen to all messages, press one to-“ A shaky hand found its way to zero on the keyboard of numbers before the voice could continue.
Relationships: Heiwajima Kasuka/Hijiribe Ruri, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kida Masaomi/Mikajima Saki, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson, Ryuugamine Mikado/Sonohara Anri, Vorona/Yagiri Namie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	King Of The Jungle

The phone beeped, and a robotic voice began to play the recorded message. “You have three new voice messages.” A pause, but only for a second. “Press zero to listen to all messages, press one to-“ A shaky hand found its way to zero on the keyboard of numbers before the voice could continue. 

“Hey Celty, my beloved! I know your busy with your job but there’s this girl who I’ve been seeing around a lot. I think she’s following me. Sorry it seems kinda stupid. I guess I just wanted to find an excuse to talk to you again. Well, it’s fine. I know your busy and doing your best and I love that about you! Well, please call me back when you get the chance! I love you! So much!” 

Exactly five seconds apart later, the second one began.

“Hey again, my beloved. I’m sorry for bothering you again but I don’t think what I was saying about that girl was all that stupid anymore. She’s outside the apartment building. Y’know what? Whatever it’s fine. Uhm, I got to go bye call me back wh-...when you can please. Please. Uh. Goodbye.” 

Then the third one. 

“C-celty, I’m sorry I keep bothering you, haha, but I don’t think I’m going to get to the chance to be with you again. I wanted to marry you. The- the ring is in the night stand by our bed. Sorry I kind of went over our budget to buy it. Sorry. I love you Celty. Tell Izaya I said goodbye when he returns. Tell him I love him. I love you. I love you so much, Celty. I love you goodb-.” 

Silence.

———————————————

Izaya was shaking. His eyes are dark, almost dead looking. His lip trembled as he held back tears, and the urge to scream.

“It’s over Izaya.” Celty said. Her head, yes her head, hung low. “He’s gone.” 

“No.” 

“Get on.” 

“No.” 

“Izaya he’s dead!” Her voice began to break, the smooth surface began to crack. 

“No!” 

He couldn’t keep it in anymore. It was gruelling to keep his tears held back. Trails of water ran down his face, staining his porcelain looking cheeks. He stood up from the ground shakily, his eyes lingering on the shrine, the one dedicated to his dead friend. His framed picture sat against the cement wall of a small shed. This was where his body was found, just under a highway, in a dirty shack, grown over by vegetation. Flowers and candles were scattered around the base of the picture. Izaya got to his feet, his legs trembled, and looked to Celty. 

“H-he’s not. He ca-“ Izaya’s stance faltered, causing his words to break. “Can’t be. He isn’t. He isn’t!” He screamed, gripping his head. Pulling at his hair, he dropped to his knees. Celty felt herself losing her composure. It took everything not to scream and cry along with him. 

“Get. On. The bike. Izaya.” Her tone was dangerous. 

“No!” He shouted back, it was like dealing with a child. “I’m staying here. Forever, I’m staying with him.” Celty knew it was hopeless. 

“Fine.” She huffed, then pulled her phone out. After a few minutes of typing, she put it back into the neck of her suit and zipped it up all the way. “Then I won’t make you.” With that she left. 

Izaya sat in silence, it was a cold night, and listened to the sound of his breathing and crickets. He didn’t care how cold he was, all he cared about was Shinra. Every good memory he had with the doctor came flooding back into his mind. This made him cry more. He remembered the way Shinra’s hair stuck out in messy tuffs. He remembered how Shinra’s laugh sounded. He remembered everything. From the way his lips curved when Izaya would tell a dumb joke, to his favourite colour. He wanted to forget, yet forgetting was his worst fear. Leaving Ikebukuro was the biggest mistake he’s ever made. Not even three years after he left, his friend died. 

Not even an hour passed, Izaya sat almost limply on the cold ground. He shivered every once in a while. From a distance he heard the sound of a car engine, and wheels crushing gravel. Then headlights shone at him as a black car came from around the corner. Izaya couldn’t see the headlights, and didn’t bother even moving when he heard the car. He just kept his forehead on his knees, and his face buried in his arms. As the car came to a stop, the chirp of crickets could be heard again. Soon followed, a car door opening and closing, and footsteps. Shizuo stood in front of his own car and looked down at Izaya, his hands remaining in the silk pockets of his dress pants. They both stayed still for a while. Maybe minutes. Shizuo eventual gave up and sighed. Izaya recognizes the tone immediately, and flinches. He unravels himself so he could get up and run away, but Shizuo has apprehended him before Izaya could even stand up. 

“No! No!” Izaya screams, batting and punching at Shizuo’s arms of steel. “Don’t touch me! Let go!” Shizuo hardly even flinches. He grips tighter onto Izaya’s upper arm, and walks faster. 

“Just don’t. Just let me help you.” His voice is rough, and yet his tone soft. Izaya digs his nails into Shizuo’s hand, he flinched ever so slightly, and started feeling frustrated. He breaths his through his nose and calms himself down. He grabs Izaya other arm and looks down at him, and Izaya’s never seen this expression before. It’s hurt, and pleading. “I just want to help you. Please just let me help.” Izaya stops all movement, and goes limp. That was definitely the last straw. He presses his chapped lips together and nods, tears rolled down his pale, almost sickly looking cheeks. He doesn’t sob, or make a sound. He just silently cries and follows Shizuo to his car. 

The two drove in silence. Absolute. Not a word was uttered upon entering. The only thing keeping the awkwardness at bay, were the grossly cheery voices of the radio hosts. Izaya wanted to turn it off, but that would be a mistake, so he suffered through it. He preferred to suffer silently, but the universe hates Izaya. 

“Celty told me that she can’t deal with you right now. So, I’m doing her a favour. You’re staying at my place for a bit.” Shizuo’s voice was as clear as could be, and completely drowned out the radio. Izaya wanted to pretend he didn’t hear him talk, but there was no use lying to himself anymore. There was no use for anything anymore. 

He simply replied with a monotone and almost sarcastic hum, nothing more then the letter ‘M’. Izaya expected Shizuo to show at least some sign of irritation, and yet nothing came. He even waited for a bit. “You truly are unpredictable, Shizuo.” 

A bitter, huff of a laugh made Izaya flinch. “That sounds so weird.” Izaya was puzzled, maybe it was his brain comprehending grief, and working not so fast but he genuinely couldn’t understand. “You calling me Shizuo.” 

“Do you prefer me call you Shizu-chan?” 

Shizuo glances at Izaya from the corner of his eyes, and smiled. 

“Yeah actually.

I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Background - Izaya leaves Ikebukuro after his final fight with Shizuo, he returns on a whim.


End file.
